The Haunting
by SeaBreeze
Summary: Miroku/Sango. Sango's offered something she never thought she'd get again- but can she give up the only things she's got for it?
1. Ghosts

The Haunting: Ghosts, Chapter 1  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: I came up with this concept last night at my friend's sleepover out of nowhere. I'm pretty proud of it, but as a warning it's. how do I put this? If you're not flexible, you WILL NOT like this story. You just kinda have to go with the flow. it'll turn out all right in the end. Go to my brand spankin' new site if you like Inuyasha (  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but the concept of which I am very proud. So BACK OFF! Just kidding. I can't really claim ownership of much, can I?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome had sensed a shard or two in the nearby village, so that's where they were headed. For several days, there had been an absence of anything- any battles, any freak demons, any new shards. Naturally, everyone was quite ready to head for this village. But even as far off as they were, they could all see the great damage that was being done. Sango looked at Kirara, who was already transformed. She nodded.  
  
"I'm going to check it out," she said, mounting Kirara and spurring off into the sky. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo sat down in the shade of a great tree while they waited for her to come back.  
  
"I just hope she doesn't get involved in the battle without remembering us," Miroku commented. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"She better not." he muttered. Kagome glared at them.  
  
"Oh, come on, guys, Sango would never forget us."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango watched over the chaotic village, squinting. The wreckage was terrible, but something had the demon at bay. The demon was some indistinguishable hairy 6-legged mammal with a spiked tail for whipping ('probably poisoned,' Sango thought) and a mouth that was a slit ¾ of the way through the creature's head. As she urged Kirara closer, she saw that the demon had large, blood covered teeth and eyes that were red and bleeding. The eyes stared hungrily and insanely at everything around it, focusing next on Kirara and Sango.  
  
It lunged into the sky, having incredible speed and height in its leap. Kirara, too, leapt nimbly about 30 feet out of reach of the springing demon. The demon fell back to earth and crouched again, ready for another attempt, but suddenly a small group of darkly dressed people ran at it, and with a sharp thwack it had screamed. Someone had shot it with a crossbow. Sango waved her thanks and squinted at the people.  
  
Her heart seized in her chest- they were demon exterminators. There were about 11 of them, ranging from about age 12 to 50 or so. She was so shocked she didn't realize that her breathing had deepened and quickened dangerously and that her balance had begun to fail. Kirara shifted her shoulders, and Sango gripped the fur.  
  
"Let's go get them, Kirara," Sango said, though she didn't remember actually saying it. Kirara turned and headed back.  
  
When they saw her approaching them, they stood up excitedly.  
  
"Think they could use our help?" Kagome asked eagerly. Kirara landed and Sango dismounted shakily, stumbling when she hit the ground. Concerned, Kagome grabbed her arm. Miroku, too, had stepped forward looking concerned, but she shook her head and steadied herself.  
  
"I think they might need a little help," she replied after a minute. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks.  
  
"What are we waiting for, then?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes gleaming. He waited for Kagome to get on his back and sprung off towards the village.  
  
"She looks like she saw a ghost." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Heh. Yeah. If it's that bad, I can't wait. It's been so dull lately!"  
  
Sango remounted Kirara and looked at Miroku, who was searching her face. He got on behind her and Kirara raced after Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, it was that she wasn't sure she could handle saying it.  
  
"Nothing." She answered, and urged Kirara faster. The cat demon quickly caught up and paced with Inuyasha. He looked at them sideways and grinned, and Kagome smiled at Sango. Sango smiled back at Kagome, but it was obvious her mind was elsewhere.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: So. how do you like it so far? There's going to be a lot more. I swear. Please review, arigato! ( 


	2. Of a Future Lost

The Haunting: Of a Future Lost, chapter 2  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: The name for this chapter comes from an actual song called "Ghosts of a Future Loss". From the movie "Requiem for a Dream". Quite pretty. I've never seen that movie, but from what I've heard it's. . . interesting. Ahem. Thanks for the reviews I got, I appreciate it! I hope you like the next chapitre.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we even do these things? Obviously as this is a "fanfiction" site, we're all aware we're not the creators or gaining profit. . . which, by the way, I'm not. I guess I'll just spell it out: I did not create Inuyasha. Damnit.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The village neared second by second, and the loud cries of the villagers and the demon came with it. As they got closer, Inuyasha dropped Kagome off with the small crowd of people, mostly women and children.  
  
"Hey!" she called after him, annoyed. When Kirara ran by her, Miroku grabbed her arm , pulled her on behind him, and jumped off, running behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Hold on," Sango told her friend as Kirara galloped towards the demon, Inuyasha, Miroku, and the demon exterminators. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Sango. . ." She whispered. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Not now, Kagome." She swung Hiraikotsu high over her head (Kagome ducked) and right at the demon's backend. She would've killed it, but Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying torturing it too much. The demon was fast, but Inuyasha was faster. Because of this, he leapt to different places faster than the demon could track him, confusing it. Sango heard Kagome giggled as Inuyasha crowed, and smiled. They were really so cute.  
  
With the demon's injured backend and Inuyasha's confusing it, the demon exterminators were able to kill it easily. Sango almost felt intrusive, but most of her longed to fight with them, to be one of them again. Even if she didn't even know them. The village people cheered and Inuyasha stepped back next to Miroku, who hadn't really needed to do anything. Kirara landed near them and Kagome leapt off, rushing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why did you make me stay back with the rest of the women and children???" she demanded. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Feh! I hate to remind you Kagome, but you are a woman!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm completely defenseless! I have a bow, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Not that we needed your help anyways. . ." the argument continued and Sango got off Kirara, who stayed large for a while. Sango sensed that Miroku was looking at her and turned to him. The look he was giving her wasn't pitying, but searching. She nodded her head very slightly, to tell him this was what had been bothering her, and looked away.  
  
The team of demon exterminators trotted up, weapons sheathed and smiling.  
  
"Thanks for the help," one of them said. He was young, around 20 or so. He nodded at Inuyasha, who did the same (though he was more aloof than the young man), and couldn't help but look at Sango. "So you're a demon exterminator too?" he asked with interest.  
  
'Demon exterminator,' she thought fuzzily. 'One. Solitary.'  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Ah, from what village, then? Maybe we've heard of you."  
  
"Erm, I'm from up north. I. . ." she stared at the group of them, and then blushed. "I'm sorry, I just never thought I'd see another team of exterminators. . ." the young man smiled.  
  
"We're just as shocked as you are. Uh. . .why are you with these people, and not your team?" he asked. Sango swallowed the massive lump in her throat.  
  
"My village was killed." She deadpanned, not wanting to go further. The man looked down.  
  
"We are sorry for your loss." He said, and she nodded, feeling extremely awkward. As she had been talking to the young leader of the exterminators, Inuyasha and Kagome had retrieved the shikon shard from the dead demon.  
  
"Hope you don't mind that we take this," he told the leader cockily. Kagome rolled her eyes. The leader, and basically the rest of the village, shook their heads.  
  
"Oh, no. Not at all, it's yours. Repayment for helping us slay the demon." he smiled and bowed to Inuyasha, who stood there as Kagome bowed back to him. Sango cleared her throat.  
  
"We will help rebuild the village." She said. She hadn't really known she was going to say it, but when she had, she was glad that it had come out. Miroku and Kagome looked at her, surprised, and Inuyasha was just about to debate when Kagome gave him a look. He shut up, knowing what would come next if he didn't.  
  
"Hm? Are you sure? You've all done enough already. I'm sure we can manage."  
  
"Maybe leaving would be a good idea. . ." Miroku began, watching Sango.  
  
"No, no. We can help. I'll help. You can go," she told them. This time she had shocked them all. Kagome looked hurt.  
  
'She chooses them over us? Even though we're her friends. . .?' she thought. Miroku was utterly taken aback.  
  
"No. . . we will stay, Sango." He said. Sango looked at them, wondering why they stayed when they so clearly didn't want to, but gave it up. After a moment, the leader cleared his throat. He began to speak loudly, addressing the entire village.  
  
"We will begin to repair and rebuild the village tomorrow morning. If your home was not damaged or hardly damaged, share it tonight with those who were less fortunate." He turned to Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome and lowered his voice to a normal speaking tone.  
  
"My home was not touched, as it is outside the village. I can offer sleeping space for two or so." He said. The five exchanged looks.  
  
"I like sleeping outside better, anyways." Inuyasha slung Kagome's bag over his shoulder and turned to her. "You coming?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." Kagome trotted and caught up with him.  
  
"Where should I go?" asked Shippo. Sango smiled.  
  
"Surely there will be room for you with us," she said. Shippo nodded. The leader turned to the three of them and smiled.  
  
"I am Kenji. I am the leader of this village's demon exterminators." He said, heading the opposite way of the way in which they had come in.  
  
"I am Miroku," Miroku replied. "Sango is the demon exterminator, and Shippo is the kitsune. The cat demon is Kirara."  
  
"Ah. And the others?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
The rest of the way to Kenji's home they spoke of the demon and the village they were in. When they reached his house, he showed them to a small room where they could sleep, and offered them a meal when they had finished settling in for the night. After they had eaten and Kenji had excused himself to his room, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo had gone the small room they were to share. Within minutes, Shippo and Kirara were asleep curled around each other.  
  
Miroku began to undress, so Sango went out and sat on the porch. The night was cool and the sun was almost all the way set. There was a soft breeze, and Sango let it tug her into the past gently- into memories of training with her father and the others, memories of her training and giving tips to Kohaku. There were so many memories, and all of them so staggeringly realistic, that it was almost as if she was reliving them. She laughed softly as Kohaku tripped and landed awkwardly, and then felt pride as he got something down perfectly. She remembered watching her father watching the two of them and having those same feelings of pride, only times two.  
  
She had become so wrapped up in her memories that she hadn't even noticed Miroku was out with her, calling her name.  
  
"Sango." She snapped out of it and stared at him.  
  
"Hmm? Sorry, Houshi-sama."  
  
"Those demon exterminators bring back a lot of old memories, don't they?" he asked quietly, staring out as she was. She looked at him. "Old memories and feelings." He mused. He looked at her, and his eyes told her that he knew what she wouldn't let herself know.  
  
"I have to get some sleep." She said nervously. Miroku sighed, and stayed outside until she came out and told him he could come in.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Erp. . . that was really long. how did it get that long? 


	3. Remember

The Haunting: Remember, chapter 3  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Chapter 3, woohoo! I think this may or may not be my longest story ever, but probably also my most original so far. Thanks so much to readers and especially those who review, because you know that we thrive on reviews. THRIVE, DAMNIT, THRIVE! I should eat less sugar, that I should.  
  
Disclaimer: I sure as heck don't own Inuyasha. Do you? Can I have your sandwich? Or a napkin, or something?  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Sango awoke, the sun had yet to rise. Silently and quickly, she dressed while watching Miroku suspiciously. By the time the first rays of sunlight filtered through the window, she was waiting for her companions to wake up. Kirara was the first to, and untangled herself from Shippo before yawning and rubbing her head on Sango's ankle. Sango smiled and petted her now small friend. When she looked up again, Miroku was waking. He smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Sango. I trust you slept well?" he had an ornery look on his face.  
  
'So,' Sango thought with a grin. 'He's feeling lecherous today.'  
  
"Good morning, Houshi-sama." She replied. Miroku began to get ready, and soon they heard Kenji awake a few rooms over. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Sango, would you like to help me prepare breakfast?" he asked. Having nothing else to do, Sango rose and opened it.  
  
"Sure, Kenji." She nodded and followed him to the kitchen. They quietly prepared breakfast together, and when they brought it out to the table, Miroku and Shippo were waiting expectantly. Surprised, Sango laughed. Kenji chuckled as well and they set the food down before sitting down themselves.  
  
"I can't say I quite understand why you volunteered to help us rebuild," Kenji began before spooning some rice into his mouth. "But I'm glad, because we'll be done in half the time." Miroku sipped his tea nonchalantly.  
  
"That's what we do, help people." Once again, he was casting Sango a look, and Kenji saw this but decided not to comment.  
  
"Wonderful. Oh, and Sango, tonight after we stop working, there will be training for the demon exterminators. Would you like to join us?" Kenji asked. Sango choked on her tea and Miroku pounded on her back. When she had regained her breathing and composure, she looked at Kenji.  
  
"I would love too." Her voice had cracked and her eyes were still watering, and Shippo and Kenji began laughing. Miroku smiled, but he was giving Sango a look she couldn't quite understand- a mix of suspicion, worry, understanding, and disappointment. She quickly looked away.  
  
When they had finished breakfast, the five of them headed towards the main part of the village. When they got there, people were arriving sleepily- Kagome and Inuyasha were there already. Kagome, yawning, smiled at Sango. Kenji quickly divided everyone up and sent them to different areas or buildings. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kirara were sent with a small group of strong men to the inn (to hold people whose homes were destroyed), and Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were with Kenji fixing the healer's home. Kagome took this opportunity to talk to Sango.  
  
"Sango," she whispered as they hefted a large piece of wood into the wood pile. "how are you doing about the whole demon exterminators thing?" she asked. Shippo gathered spare pieces of small metal and wood and made a pile a few meters off. Sango sighed as they let the large hunk of wood land on the pile and went for another.  
  
"I'm still in shock, I guess." She replied. She wasn't sure if she could be more honest than that. Kagome stared at her for a minute and then bent to help carry another scrap of wood.  
  
'I don't know if she can see what the rest of us can,' Kagome thought, 'But somebody has to tell her before this gets out of hand. I hope Miroku does it.'  
  
They worked in silence, and by mid-afternoon all the debris of the healer's home had been cleared and sorted accordingly.  
  
"Now only to put it back where it belongs!" Kenji said happily while gazing at the now organized mess. He turned to Sango. "Sango, I've seen hiraikotsu. You can help the men and me carry the heavy wood." Sango nodded.  
  
"Uh, Kenji, what should Shippo and I do?" Kagome asked. Kenji handed her the binding materials.  
  
"When we lay down the wood, you will secure it. You'll be busy," he grinned, and handed Shippo some as well. They all got to work quickly, and with the number of people working, it seemed the healer's home would be fully repaired by the next day. It was slowly becoming what it once had been (during the demon's attack, the top half of the building had been torn away).  
  
Sango had quickly thrown herself into the work. She was used to carrying heavy weights, so it was not all that difficult, but it kept her mind occupied as she lost herself in the rhythm of it. She grabbed a particularly large and heavy piece of wood and hefted it on to her shoulder, turning towards the partially destroyed home. For some reason, the wood began tipping and her balance was thrown askew.  
  
'What?' Sango thought with confusion. 'I never lose my balance. . ." just as her knees began to give way, someone caught the tipping end of the wood. Sango looked up to see Kenji was holding it and smiling.  
  
"Everyone can use a hand every once in awhile." He said. Sango shook her head, angry that she had lost concentration and balance.  
  
"Thank you." Together they set the wood securely on top of another, and Shippo hurried over to secure it tightly as they held it. When he was done, Kenji checked the strength of the bonds, and seemed surprised at their tautness.  
  
When the sun started to set, Kenji called everyone to the center of the village and dismissed them. He and the demon exterminators stayed, and he turned to Sango.  
  
"Will you be joining us?" he asked. Sango nodded.  
  
"Let me get hiraikotsu," she said, and caught up with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.  
  
"You will be training with them?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. The rest of the trip back to Kenji's home was silent, and when they arrived Sango quickly changed and grabbed hiraikotsu. She peeked her head into the room Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were currently in.  
  
"You're staying, Kirara?" she asked. The cat demon mewed in response. "Alright." She left after closing the door behind her.  
  
Miroku sat, deep in thought, as Kirara and Shippo played.  
  
'It would be best to get her away from the other demon exterminators before she wants to become one of them, if she doesn't want that already. She will never heal from Kohaku's and her father's deaths if she does not go out on her own, without demon exterminators to haunt her.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Sango arrived to the other side of the village, the others were practicing. Kenji turned and lowered his sword before bowing to her.  
  
"This is Sango," he informed the other exterminators. "She will be training with us for awhile." The others greeted her genially enough, but not with the ease that came with being part of the team. Kenji seemed very interested in hiraikotsu.  
  
"Mind if I see it?" he asked. Sango nodded wordlessly and handed it to him. He ran his hands over it and tested its weight before looking at her again.  
  
"Could you show me how to use it? No one in our village makes them." Sango grinned and nodded.  
  
"The thing you have to remember is that as hard as you throw it will be as hard as it returns to you. It's dangerous if you're unprepared for the weight when it returns. . ." and so on. She demonstrated a few times (soon the other exterminators had gathered to watch), and then handed it to Kenji.  
  
"You try," she said. "but throw it easily." Kenji took hiraikotsu and placed himself as he had seen Sango do. "Good," she said. "Now throw."  
  
Using only the strength it took to hurl the hiraikotsu, Kenji threw it out in front of him. It traveled about 6 yards before turning back to him.  
  
"Prepare yourself. . ." she said as it neared him. He caught it, but not with ease as it dragged him back quite a distance. After he was still, though, he carried it back to Sango.  
  
"Let's see you do your best throw," he said, handing it to her and smiling at her. Unsure, Sango took it back. Checking around her for the longest, clearest path hiraikotsu could take, she settled on one and faced it. She set it and swung it over her head, releasing it and watching it fly. It went about 20 times what Kenji's throw had, and when it returned everyone backed away from Sango except Kenji. She caught it easily enough (thought it had dragged her back, not very far) and swung it around her shoulder once again, before holding it there. When they all looked at her in awe, she shrugged and looked away, blushing.  
  
"I've been working on it since I was 11," she said. Kenji laughed.  
  
"You're not kidding. Alright, everyone, time to get some rest before we continue rebuilding tomorrow." He announced. The demon exterminators dispersed, and Kenji turned to Sango and bowed before they began walking towards the other side of the village and his home.  
  
"You must have been with a highly trained team," he mused. "Hiraikotsu is heavy, I had trouble throwing it just that far. But you- you had no problem overshadowing mine by a mile."  
  
"My father was our leader," was all she replied with. Kenji looked down.  
  
"You must miss him a lot," he said quietly. Sango nodded. "What kind of demon could take out an entire team?" he asked, sounding slightly horrified.  
  
"A very powerful and smart demon," Sango said, angrily. "Naraku." She said. Kenji looked at her, and then away.  
  
When they arrived at his home, they parted to their own rooms. Kenji hesitated.  
  
"Sango. . ." he called. She turned.  
  
"Yes, Kenji?"  
  
". . .nevermind." he smiled oddly at her. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Kenji." She slipped into the room where Shippo and Kirara were already asleep in. Miroku was leaning against the wall, waiting for her. His eyes had been closed, but they opened when she came in.  
  
"Ah, Sango," he said. He had the look in his eyes that he had had since he first saw her returning from checking out the demon. "It went well?"  
  
"They must have done most of the practicing while I was with you, getting hiraikotsu." She set the huge boomerang against the wall, and leaned against it. Tonight had almost been like a night back in her village, when a stray demon exterminator trained with them. Now she knew how he felt. Miroku got up to leave so she could change into her night clothes, but stopped before her. He laid his hands on her shoulders and waited for her to meet his eyes.  
  
"Remember where your home is," he said, pulling away. Confused, Sango grabbed his arm.  
  
"Houshi. . . wait. . ." Miroku stopped and felt her behind before walking out of the room.  
  
"You know what I mean." he said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: the chapters keep getting longer and longer. Cool! This is the longest story I've ever written, and I'm only on the third chapter! * dances manically * So, what do y'all think? 


	4. Poison Flower

The Haunting: Poison Flower, chapter 4  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: So excited to be on the fourth chapter, that I am. No clue how much longer I go on with this story, but I really enjoy writing it. Please please PLEASE review, you have no clue how much reviews mean to us authors. Especially those of us who don't get 20 a chapter * glares at more popular authors *  
  
Disclaimer: * sigh * As usual, I don't own anything but the idea for this. * sigh * Monkey monkey monkey.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Sango helped Kenji prepare breakfast automatically. She felt somewhat indebted to him, and felt that somehow this helped repay him. He was acting oddly, though, almost nervously. They stood side by side, chopping fruit together, and his hand accidentally brushed hers. Blushing furiously, his knife clattered to the floor. He retrieved it, laughing at himself and burning red. Sango blushed, too.  
  
'What was that about?' she wondered. Miroku entered the room, and if he noticed his host and his friend were both blushing, he said nothing.  
  
Throughout breakfast and the journey to the center of the village, Kenji acted just as oddly towards Sango as he had while they had chopped fruits. Shippo shot him weird looks, then questioning ones at Miroku, but he didn't seem to see any of this. When Sango looked at him out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reactions to Kenji's odd behavior, he seemed deep in thought. She looked away angrily. It had always been this way. She cared for Miroku, and it was obvious, but he rarely showed that he cared or had any interest in her affairs.  
  
Once arriving in the meeting place, Kenji divided the town again for the work. This time, Sango was with Miroku and Kenji working on citizen's houses. Maybe it was her imagination, but Kenji seemed to be watching her and Miroku closely. It made her self-conscious. As the day went on, his "focus" changed from Miroku and herself to only her. He always seemed to want to be near her, or helping her, or watching her discretely.  
  
The work was not hard. The homes were small, and in the particular area they were in, they had been hardly damaged. They had cleaned up 3 easily by midday, and it looked as if they would at least double that by the time Kenji called everyone in for the night. He had a large gong that he would hit, and the sound traveled to another man in another part of the city with a gong, and he would hit that and so on until everyone knew it was time to sleep.  
  
The flashback happened when Kenji removed his outer kimono and a flash of black suit caught her eye. Sango dropped the large tool she had been using and fell heavily to her knees. She wasn't aware that any of this was happening though- she was elsewhere. The flashback had completely enveloped her and all her senses, and she was reliving what had already been.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She heard men behind her yell in pain, and she turned around just in time to see her father get hit- with a demon exterminator's weapon.  
  
'But who. . .?' she wondered. Then Kohaku caught her eye, and the weapon that had just killed her father was in his hand.  
  
"Kohaku!" she said. She saw the tiny thread that had attached itself to her brother's neck, and followed it. At the end was the man who had hired her- she screamed in anger and ran at him.  
  
"Fire, quickly, they've lost their minds!" the man yelled, all the while his eyes laughing at Sango. Suddenly she felt something both sharp and dull at the same time penetrate her back, and she staggered. She turned, and saw that black material- Kohaku. He ripped off his mask and cried,  
  
"Sis!" So the puppeteer had lost control of her brother. Agony tore his face. He began running towards her just as the man called for more shots- and he was hit, several times.  
  
"Kohaku!" she yelled again. He stumbled back, gasping slightly for breath. Sango stumbled blindly towards her brother, all the while being hit with several arrows, before collapsing on top of him.  
  
"Sis," he repeated, with less vigor. Sango's senses were foggy and unclear, but she knew that he was dying, and so was she.  
  
"I'm here," she whispered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miroku caught her elbows before she hit the ground, checking her pulse and feeling her forehead. When he was satisfied she was physically ok, he turned her over and laid her head gently in his own lap.  
  
"Kenji!" he called sharply. When the young demon exterminator came, he looked at Sango, swallowed, and then at Miroku. "I need a damp cloth, and some smelling salts if you have them." He said. Kenji nodded and ran quickly off to do as Miroku asked.  
  
When Sango came to, she opened her eyes to two handsome, yet very worried faces. She was lying in Miroku's lap, and he had laid a cool cloth over her forehead and was stroking her hair carefully.  
  
"Sango," he said quietly, with the look in his eyes he got when things were serious. Kenji fell to his knees and looked anxiously at her.  
  
"Sango, are you alright? What happened?" he cupped her face in his hand and Sango felt Miroku stiffen.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. I just need to-" she sat up, and Kenji grasped her arm as Miroku supported her back.  
  
"Lie down?" Kenji asked. Sango shook her head, and to their surprise, stood shakily.  
  
"-get back to work." She shook her head again as if to shake away what remained of the flashback. Kenji held her arm more firmly and pressed his other arm around her waist.  
  
"Is that the best idea, Lady Sango? Maybe you really should rest for awhile. I suppose you've been over-exerting yourself." He said. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"She will be fine. Let her work." He said. Kenji looked at him oddly, before gingerly pulling away from her. Miroku turned to Sango. "Get back to work- once you've steadied yourself. It would be dangerous and foolish to work if you are not completely alright." He said sensibly. Sango nodded and leaned against a pile of wood. She felt fine right now, but knew that both Miroku and Kenji would throw a fit if she threw herself in the work right away. With one last worried glance, both men went back to work. Kenji inched towards Miroku.  
  
"Are you sure she is able to work so soon after collapsing?" he asked quietly. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Sango did not collapse from physical ailments." He said. Kenji watched him for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"You know her better,"  
  
Within a few minutes, Sango rejoined Miroku and Kenji in building the home. She worked harder than she had earlier, and it felt good just to throw herself so vigorously into something. It cleared her mind, and that was really all she needed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kenji called the time to end sooner than he had the other day, and they all headed for home-or wherever they slept at the time. Sango hadn't even seen Inuyasha and Kagome, and when she asked Kenji he said that they had been restoring the inside of a large building a few homes over. They met briefly and Kagome hugged Sango before parting ways.  
  
Once the three of them had found Shippo and Kirara, they took the long path back to Kenji's home. Kenji kept shooting Sango worried glances, and Kirara and Shippo were oblivious the fact that something was wrong. They trotted ahead, playing and skipping at intervals. Miroku sent her no worried looks, but he did walk closer to her than usual. She got the idea that he wasn't doing this for worry of her physical being.  
  
As they arrived at his home, Kenji turned and faced her formally.  
  
"Lady Sango, I would like to take you for a walk. Would you oblige?" he asked, blsuhing yet serious. Sango stood dumb for a minute.  
  
'So- he means to court me? I. . .' but Kenji was a very kind and attractive young man. And a demon exterminator, in a town with a demon exterminating team. She blushed heavily.  
  
"Of course- if this is not your desire, or if you are not feeling well enough-" he began, flustered. Sango shook her head.  
  
"No, Kenji. . . a walk would be nice." She flushed, and Shippo looked confusedly between her and Miroku.  
  
"Miroku," he whispered as Kenji and Sango headed into the sparse woods. "Kenji wants to court Sango- and she just agreed! Shouldn't you go get her back? Isn't she your woman?" He inquired. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Sango is not my woman, and we must let her make her own decisions."  
  
"But Miroku! What if. what if Sango decides to stay here instead of leaving with us???" Shippo asked, worried. Miroku looked darkly at their retreating figures.  
  
"That is Sango's choice, Shippo. I cannot truthfully say that it is the right choice for Sango, but it would be her own." He headed into the home without looking back.  
  
"You HAVE to help Sango make the right choice, then, Miroku! Or we may never see her and Kirara again!" Shippo said as he followed the monk inside.  
  
'The kitsune is right,' Miroku thought as he sat down to "pray". 'But it will be difficult making Sango realize that this place, Kenji, this flower, is poison for her.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: That was a pretty tough chapter to write. Hope it turned out all right. In the next chapter, Sango and Kenji go for a walk! * gasp * and. . . other stuff happens. How will Miroku get Sango back without * actually * admitting he cares about her? Tune in next time (and bring all your Inuyasha buddies!) to find out! 


	5. The Medium

The Haunting: The Medium, chapter 5  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: This chapter ~should~ be relatively short, compared to the other chapters. I'm working on a Kagome/Inuyasha fic put to the framework of a Charmed episode, so check that out when I post it. In more notes, check out RK-128's "the Present", because it's really, really good, and also The Flame's "Never Cause Her Harm", because it is also very good. Yay for advertisement!  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the phrase "monkey monkey monkey", ok???  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango and Kenji walked side by side down the winding trail in the forest. It was the time of year that the trees blossomed, and showers of pink petals rained down on them. They were so far silent, so Sango held out a hand to catch the fallings petals.  
  
"They are beautiful," Kenji said suddenly. Sango looked at him, smiling, and nodded.  
  
"Yes. This was always my favorite time of year." She replied. Kenji sighed.  
  
"Sango," he began, seeming nervous. "You had caught my interest from the first moment I saw you, riding Kirara." He said. Sango blushed and looked away, and he continued. "I wondered what a ronin demon exterminator was doing with a hanyou, monk, and strangely-dressed girl."  
  
"They are my family," Sango said with a smile. "They took me in despite everything. They took me in even when I didn't want in." she said. Kenji laughed.  
  
"I can see that you are all close, especially the hanyou and the girl. At first I was worried that you and the monk may be together. . ." he trailed off, and looked at her questioningly. Inside, Sango choked.  
  
'Houshi-sama? And. . . myself? But. . . how do I answer. . . I don't know myself. I mean, I guess. . . but this is Houshi. So. . .'  
  
"Miroku is a lecher," was the only thing she could come up with. Kenji looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yes, but he cares for you. That is obvious." Dumbstruck, Sango blushed.  
  
"He cares for me as he cares for the others." She managed to get out. Kenji smiled.  
  
"Then I am free to court you?" he asked bluntly. Now Sango's face was afire and she had no idea how to respond.  
  
"I, um. . . I. . ." she fumbled mentally over what to say. Kenji took her hand gently.  
  
"Sango, do not feel pressured. I find pleasure simply in your company."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miroku hadn't moved from his "prayer" position since Sango and Kenji had left. It was getting late, and he was worried. He didn't actually think that Kenji would try anything, and even if he did, Sango was quite capable of protecting herself. But something made him feel threatened, and his guard was up high.  
  
Now to meditate on what Shippo had said. The little kitsune had a very good point, and he was glad that he wasn't the only one worried about Sango.  
  
'Sango does not realize that the group- Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kaede, Kirara, and I- was slowly healing her. We gave her the chance to have a new life, a life where she could remember her family but also grieve for them, and in doing so she would heal. An unspoken, and probably for most of them, unrealized healing place. We were getting her so far, and then we found this demon exterminator's village.  
  
Since coming here, she has regressed greatly. . . she is quieter than usual, and she always has the mood of despair and longing. This place reminds her too much of Kohaku and her father and the others. I just hope she does not trick herself into thinking this is her second chance, because it will destroy her slowly. She cannot stay here for her own well-being, and if she decides to court the lead demon exterminator, she may be tempted to stay permanently.  
  
And lately, she has been distant with me. Almost like she is pushing me away. I know that just by daily interactions with her, I was healing her. I want her to be better, and I know that I can do this. Sango, why are you shoving away all that could save you? We are the keys to your happiness. You cannot stay here with him because you must go with me!'  
  
Miroku sighed angrily and got up to check the window. Shippo looked slyly at him.  
  
"They are coming," he said with a grin. "You were worried, weren't you? I knew she was your woman." He laughed. Miroku looked down at the kitsune.  
  
"Hush, Shippo. You know she is not my woman, and it looks as if Kenji would like her to be his."  
  
"But you will not let her be his woman, right, Miroku?"  
  
'Not if I can help it.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ooh, watch out, Kenji. Lol. I wanted to thank all my reviewers personally. So, yeah.  
  
Neoen- First reviewer! Thanks for sticking with the story, I'm glad you like it ( Lavender Ana- I can't really answer your question, but if you look at my other stories it should be sort of obvious. . . Phoenix Song- You're probably not reading anymore because none of it makes sense to you, but thanks! Zoes of the world unite! The Flame- It's definitely interesting to write ( I liked your story, as well. Gethmane8- Miroku's jealous, AND in denial! Please stick with this no matter what, k? Echelon- You're my new best friend! I'm glad you like my writing and the story. I can't say enough, but man, you rock! RK-128- Thanks for reading my story and letting me bounce it off of you- I wasn't really sure about that one chapter. I have to agree with you about Kenji. . . * cries * he wasn't supposed to be like that! SAP- I can't comment, but I update every 3 or 4 days or so. Thanks for reading! Kurai- Hey, this is an update! Lol. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it. I bet you are getting what I'm aiming at. 


	6. Pressure Man

The Haunting: Pressure Man  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Sixth chapter, whew! The title for this chapter, "pressure man", is actually from a song. It's a fun song, but not meant to go with the fic or anything. The title just works. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys! Dunno how much I'd write if it weren't for you ( Thanks! Also, this chapter and the next are going to be rather short. After that they should be normal length again, though. One more thing- I've started another story, a Kagome/Inuyasha one this time, called "I Forgot to Tell You". It was really, really fun to write and I hope you all check it out (  
  
Disclaimer: You wanna know what I own? Probably not, but it isn't Inuyasha. Or anything that could make me any money.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Weeks had passed, and slowly the village was becoming what it once had been. All the public places- like restaurants, healers', etc., were completely up and running, as were most private homes. It became clear to Sango that within a week or so, the town would be fully re-built. She would no longer have a reason to stay there. If she was lucky, she could find another excuse to stay longer. But she knew that an excuse would be hard to find, and a believable one, impossible.  
  
Sango had been training with the demon exterminators daily for quite a while, and was beginning to fall into the rhythm of the team. She knew she was still not "one of them", but she had made friends who accepted her. It was almost like being home, only with different people. She knew that it would be hard to leave the village, and especially them, in a matter of weeks.  
  
Inuyasha had begun to get restless. This also became clear to Sango. It wasn't only Inuyasha who was ready to leave, it was all of them. She knew that they had all stayed with her in the village for weeks they could've been searching for jewel shards and Naraku. She had offered almost every other day for them to go ahead and that she would catch up, but they had all refused. She had the impression that the only reason Inuyasha didn't leave was because Kagome was bullying him into staying. She hated that- hated being the reason for such a waste of time, but the village had her ensnared. As much of an outsider as she was there, she wanted so badly to be a part of it.  
  
Kenji sensed the same things as did Sango, and it was making him uneasy. Lately he had been extra sweet and comforting to her, taking her on walks nightly. It was clear that Kenji was enamored of her. It was clear he knew that they were nearing the time for Sango and her friends to leave, and that he didn't want her to. He had begun to get almost desperate, trying to get her to decide to stay with him. Every morning she awoke to flowers at the foot of her bed, and every night she received a kiss on the cheek.  
  
When Miroku was around, Kenji had a way of standing between them, and there was rarely a moment when she was alone with the monk. Both men were on tersely friendly terms, and it made Sango uncomfortable and a little annoyed. Kenji should have realized that no matter what, Miroku was her friend, and he couldn't change that. He should've realized that Miroku would never do anything * that * dishonorable, especially not to his host. She hated how both were so challenged by the mere proximity of each other. She wished she could've had more alone time with the monk, because when she was with him things tended to make sense. At the same time, maybe it was best to distance herself from him a bit.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That night, as usual, Kenji and Sango went on their evening walk through the woods. Kenji seemed nervous as he had at the beginning, only this time he couldn't stop talking. Eventually he caught himself and sighed, looking at Sango imploringly.  
  
"Sango. . . I know that soon the village will be rebuilt, and then you and your friends will have no reason to reside here." He said. Sango simply looked at him. "I know that they are your friends and you family, and that you have a mission with them. But. . . I would like you to consider staying here." He blushed. "With me." Sango turned her head quickly to hide her own blush, and Kenji took her hand desperately. His grasp was firm.  
  
"At least consider it," he said. "I know you have a life with them, but. . . you could make a life here. Become part of a demon exterminating team again." She looked sharply into his eyes.  
  
"Kenji. . . you know this will not be an easy choice for me. I wish to stay here and go with my friends. But I cannot." She said. But he had offered her the fruit of temptation, and her common sense was disabled. They continued walking.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: ack, ok, no rotten tomatoes, k guys? Just. . . stay with me here for awhile. The story should heat up pretty darn soon. . .  
  
To everybody who's reading: thanks so much for feedback, it really, really helps me write the story. In fact, I have to go re-write some parts to add some things you guys helped me come up with. Little things, but still. Important things. Arigato!  
  
RK-128: you know, between us, I bet we have about. . . oh, 35 fics going at once. Lol. Yay for fic writing! * missed high five, tripping over a chord * I really, really enjoyed the Bebop one-shot (it was. . . it was. . . would you take "there are no words"?) And I can't wait to read more of this Kenshin-gone-ninja-spy story. It's got intrigue. . . it's got fighting. . . (which, by the way, you aren't so bad at writing. . . aka really good at it) and it's got a promise for implied romance. I'm writhing in anticipation, let me tell you. ("mmm. Time to go see the doctor.") I came up with an idea for a joint fic that I'd like to do with you (when we both have time, of course. . .) Anyone who is not RK-128, go read her stories. Now. My minions. Just kidding, but seriously, she's good. If for your own pleasure, go read.  
  
Neoen: yay, I have regulars! I'm glad you enjoy the story, but I don't think Miroku and Kenji will be getting into any fist fights, lol. Though it would be more than just amusing. . . oh gosh, now I have to resist the temptation to put one in. No fist fights, no fist fights. . . ok, urge resisted. Thanks so much for sticking with me (  
  
Echelon: * is currently spitting out orange soda * I'm sorry, but what's the SangoMiroku ML? And where do people comment on it? Wow, it's not hard to tell I'm new to all this ;) The tension is only going to deepen (at least. . . that's what I'm going for. . .), but I'm not going to do anything that will change the course of their story in the series much. Just. . . adding to the fun. You're right about the episode 78 thing, that's (obviously) where I got the idea. I was kinda like "what if this happened again, but Sango was actually tempted?" and well, here you go. 


	7. Immortality

The Haunting: Immortality  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Now things get interesting. This was supposed to be one of the shorter chapters, but it's fairly long compared to what I expected. Once again, I love my reviewers. I heart y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: You know. . . I don't think we * actually * have to put these things in. . . I mean, duh. I don't own Inuyasha. If you by any off chance think I do, I am also a prophet. * nods * Bow down to your prophet, and while you're at it can I have some soda?  
  
*~*~*  
  
A few nights later, a feast was thrown in celebration of the almost- completed village. Of course, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were invited, as was the whole village. It was a wonderful night for a party, with a clear sky and crescent moon. There was a soft breeze that ran through the muggy air, and everyone was cheerful. The food was delicious looking and there was plenty of it.  
  
Sango was seated between Kagome and Kenji, with Kirara between her and Kenji and Miroku directly across from her. The building chosen for the feast was perfect for such a night- it was open with large windows every other wall paneling. The cool night breeze entered it and swept through, invigorating the celebrators. Sango relished in it for a moment, closing her eyes and breathing it in. Things were so wonderful. When she opened her eyes, she saw immediately that the corners of Miroku's mouth were threatening to turn up into the first smile she'd seen from him in awhile. She smiled at him, encouraging it further.  
  
Miroku picked up his glass and sipped nonchalantly, though, as if he hadn't seen her. She rolled her eyes, and saw that Kagome had been watching the two of them and was giggling. She joined in and thought once more that things could not be more wonderful.  
  
As the meal went on, they were fed more and more wonderful food and everyone got fuller and fuller, but miraculously continued eating. Unfortunately for Sango, Inuyasha was about to ruin everything. He approached her as the first round of desserts came by.  
  
"Sango," he said. She looked at him questioningly. "I need to talk to you alone." Kenji looked at him, confused and protective, but Inuyasha grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her outside before either Kenji or Sango could say anything.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" she said, yanking her arm away from his grip. He turned to her seriously.  
  
"Sango, we have been here long enough. We have no reason to remain here any longer, and so we've decided that we're leaving tomorrow." He said, staring her straight in the eye and not buffering it for her at all. She was taken aback.  
  
"Oh. . ." she said. Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
"I know you are thinking of staying here, Sango. That's fine, but we're leaving, and we're going after Naraku. What you do is up to you." He turned and headed back into the celebration, and after a minute Sango followed. When she sat down, Miroku was staring at her. His eyes confirmed that he knew what Inuyasha had told her, and he knew that she had a big decision to make. His eyes showed no pity or regret, just. . . darkness. She looked away, only to find Kagome's huge brown eyes searching hers. Unlike Miroku's, Kagome's eyes held pity and understanding.  
  
"Sango-chan. . . are you alright?" she asked, taking her friend's hand gently. Sango smiled weakly.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan. I'm fine."  
  
At that moment, Kenji stood up and silently commanded everyone's attention. The hall immediately quieted down, and everyone's focus was on the young lead demon exterminator. He cleared his throat, and any that weren't silent by now shut up.  
  
We have nearly re-built our village after the attack of the demon," Kenji said, accompanied by cheers all around. He smiled and went on. "It was difficult, but together, and with the help of our visitors," he smiled warmly at Sango. "we did it. I would like for our visitors, who helped defeat the demon and re-build the village, to please stand and be acknowledged." The cheers became louder, and grudgingly the five of them stood up. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and even Inuyasha blushed (though gruffly), but Miroku took it all in stride. As usual.  
  
The noise began to get louder again, but Kenji held up a hand and the people silenced again. He turned to Sango and smiled at her. She felt Kagome squeeze her hand, but soon it was replaced with Kenji's.  
  
'Oh. . . please, not this. . . not now, not this. . .' Sango pleaded dreadfully inside her mind. He took both her hands in his and gently tugged her, and very, very, reluctantly, she stood. Her face burned as the entire village and her friends watched her.  
  
"Sango." Kenji said, bringing up her hands so he held them between them. Whispers feverishly circulated the hall and Sango felt her dread deepen. "If you will have me, I would like to have your hand in marriage."  
  
Sango's breath stopped completely and her face caught on fire. The only thing she could hear was her heart beating faster and faster inside her chest, and she screamed inside.  
  
'No! No! I can't marry you! I. . .' She thought frantically, not looking at Kenji or anyone in particular and said nothing. 'Oh, kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into. . .' she wondered.  
  
She heard something distant crash, and looked fuzzily in that general direction. Miroku had slammed down his glass and stood up abruptly.  
  
"You can't do that!" he yelled angrily. The hall was dead silent, and everyone stared at him in utter shock. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and even Kirara stared at him. They never heard the monk yell, with the exception of during battle. But Sango silently thanked him. Kenji had tensed and was not looking at Miroku, but his face was rigid and angry.  
  
"I am sorry," Sango said hurriedly. "I must go think." She quickly pulled her hands from his and turned awkwardly, stumbling towards the door and momentarily steadying herself on Kagome's seated shoulder. Kirara quickly followed.  
  
Kenji watched her go, and then turned to glare at Miroku. The people seated around them cringed; they could almost literally feel the tension. Miroku spoke, but his voice was quieter. Quieter, but no less angry.  
  
"You KNOW that Inuyasha has just told her we will be leaving tomorrow. You cannot propose to Sango the night she finds out her friends are leaving. It is too much pressure on her!" he slammed his staff to the ground for emphasis. Kenji nearly flamed with anger.  
  
"I can, and I did propose. It is not my fault that you were too much of an idiot to realize you loved her. You were too late, monk." Kenji's eyes gleamed. Miroku watched his opponent for a minute, and then, to everyone's surprise, sat down. He sipped his sake and glanced calmly up at Kenji.  
  
"We will continue this later." He said. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged shocked and worried looks, and everyone went back to eating. It took a good ten minutes for the noise to build up again, as everyone still felt the tension Miroku and Kenji had created. When Kenji was engaged in a conversation with his neighbor, Miroku stood and began to slip towards the door.  
  
"Miroku, you baka. . . it is not the best idea to go be with Sango right now." Inuyasha said, hushed yet for once making more sense than the monk. Miroku watched his friend for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"I will not speak to her. I just have to make sure she is alright, and then I will go." With that, he left.  
  
"Oi," Inuyasha said quietly to Kagome. "They've created a nice problem between the three of them." For once, Kagome whole-heartedly agreed with the hanyou.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango ran for the first ten minutes until she figured she was far enough away from it all. She slowed and caught her breath, thankful for the lack of thought running gave her. Usually, she hated running, but tonight was different. The only thoughts in her brain when she ran tonight were 'Breathe. . . breathe. . . breathe. . .'  
  
She walked for another 10 minutes, and Kirara, tiny, trotted by her ankles. She had to smile. Having a constant companion who loved you with every fiber of their being no matter what had it's plusses. She picked the little cat demon up and held her tightly, walking until she reached a quiet clearing. It was small and the trees surrounding were thick, creating a sort of haven. She almost felt like she was in a fireplace.  
  
Sango clutched Kirara to her chest with one hand and pressed the other over her eyes. She knelt slowly and for moments said nothing. Eventually she began to cry, though silently. She didn't think of what she would do or the choice she inevitably had to make within the next few hours, but instead thought of what she would be losing. What she would be losing if she left with Miroku and the others, what she would be losing if she stayed with Kenji.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miroku left the building and jogged after Sango and Kirara. He held onto the rings of his staff so they wouldn't jingle and followed diligently. She was fast, and he couldn't have caught up with her if he wanted to. But he didn't, he wanted to stay discretely behind her. She slowed after awhile, and he did too. After a little bit of walking, she reached a clearing and bent down. It didn't take Miroku long to figure out that she was crying.  
  
'Over what, exactly?' he wondered. He watched her for a few more minutes, why he couldn't say. Then he turned and headed back to Kenji's. He had to be there when both Sango and Kenji returned so neither of them would suspect anything.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Sango got to their room in Kenji's, she found Miroku asleep against a wall. She watched him for a moment, wondering if he was actually asleep. She seemed to have decided he was, because she changed and without a word, went to sleep. Shippo never came, and Miroku guessed Inuyasha and Kagome had decided it would be best if he went with them. Miroku could see why. After an hour, Kenji arrived. He quietly slid the door open, and Miroku lifted his gaze to the man.  
  
"Our talk will resume," he said darkly. Kenji stepped back and Miroku stood, moving as silently as he could to leave. He closed the door with finality and the two men continued to the porch.  
  
"Why do you not want Sango to marry me, monk? Other than the fact that you obviously love her." Kenji's eyes flashed maliciously.  
  
"Sango has a terrible past, as you know. What I don't think you understand is that in being here, she has found a way to. . . bring back her family without actually getting over them." Miroku said, choosing to ignore Kenji's last comment. The demon exterminator glared at him.  
  
"Maybe she has already gotten over them. You know she wants to be here, monk, that is why you are so threatened."  
  
"I am only threatened because I care about Sango. She is my friend and companion. And I know that if she stays here, she will avoid the major pain, yes, but she will never be able to feel any real happiness. That is why she must leave with us- because with us is the chance to avenge her people." Miroku said seriously.  
  
"Admit it to yourself, man! You've lusted after Sango far longer than I have. Don't try to convince yourself that by staying with you she will get better. She is not dumb, Miroku. She will make the right choice." Kenji burst out jealously.  
  
"If you truly care about Sango, Kenji, you will not let your affection for her blind your common sense!" Miroku snapped. He turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait. . . Miroku." Kenji's voice was softer. Miroku turned to face the demon exterminator. "I can see that you are right. I am sorry. It is just that I have never. . . no one has ever. . ." he stopped and seemed to collect himself. "No one but Sango has made me feel so strongly. I would be devastated if I lost her. At the same time, I must do what is best for her." He said. Miroku's eyes shined for a split second in hope.  
  
". . .?"  
  
"I will not retract my proposal. But I will swear to hunt forever that that killed her family." He smiled bitterly at Miroku. "I think we have found common ground in Sango's well-being." He said. Miroku tried to smile but failed.  
  
". . .yes." he murmured, but he didn't wholly believe it. Kenji approached him and set his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I meant what I said before- I'm sorry that you didn't realize you loved her before I did." He patted Miroku's shoulder and walked away. Miroku said nothing and didn't move for quite a while. His face had the stony seriousness it often held, but his resolution at the moment was not that of stone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oi vey. That was certainly fun to write. Tension is building to more than you expect. * evil laughter *  
  
Youkai of the flame Hishu - I'm glad you like this story, even if it is Miroku/Sango. LOL, I was thinking that maybe you enjoyed it so far because not much happens (literally, at least) between them. * shrug * oh well, still glad you like ;) keep readin'!  
  
depressed-girl001 - Excuse me, I am the one with minions. Just kidding, we can share the minions! Hand them out like cookies! I should be updating soon, if only because I got so many reviews for this chapter ;)  
  
ShimmerNymph - Well, I can't say much in response, other than I agree with you on a lot or all of it. Thanks for reading, please stay with ;)  
  
animekittie - LOL, I quite enjoy the whole "2 guys, 1 girl" scenario too, at least every once in awhile ;)  
  
Kaylana - Apparently, I have some sort of unfathomable addiction to angst. This fic wasn't supposed to be all that angsty. . . * shrugs again * Eh, I like stressing people out.  
  
RK-128 - bouncerbuddie! Hola! I can't wait to be bounced off of. . . and I've got about 4 I want to bounce of you as well. As for the fist fight. . . I had to write one, just to get it out of my system. Unfortunately, it's not included in the story, but it was fun to right none the less. LOL. Excerpt: Shippo: "Right hook! Right hook, Miroku!" heh heh heh. . . 'women, miroku, women. . .' * nods * good fic quotes are hard to come by.  
  
Echelon - I knew the MirokuSango ML sounded familiar. . . I've probably been there, knowing my extensive Inuyasha obsession. Yeah, I really didn't enjoy the 6th chapter. I really considered just chucking it out, but didn't because I like having a nice, neat 10 chapters. This one made up for it, hopefully. LOL, it was damn fun to write, at least.  
  
islandchick48 - I can't do that, mainly because it's your idea and I've basically already finished writing the story, but it would've been interesting. . . Holy crap, you just gave me a genius idea. Arigato. 


	8. Water on Broken Glass

The Haunting: Water on Broken Glass  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Here's the big, exciting scene. Unfortunately I'm not all that great at writing these, but hey, you know. And no, this is not the last chapter. Arg no, not if I have anything to do with it. The next chap's a song fic, and the song is half the inspiration for this story. Well, a 1/3. ;) One more thing- I've got an exchange student deal going on, so this is my last update for a while. I'll try to post chapter 9 asap, but I can't make any guarantees.  
  
Disclaimer: This is really getting on my nerves. . . if you try to sue me, you're a baka. I'm just a kid! * cries* Leave me alone, you big bully!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango woke long before the sun had risen, and she had the strangest feeling that something big had happened the night before, and something big was to happen today- she just couldn't remember what, or even if the big events were good or bad.  
  
Then it all hit her. Almost crying out in frustration and despair, she threw her blankets away from her body violently and dressed with fury. She was going for a walk, regardless that it was 4 in the morning. Regardless that she was leaving Miroku, her friend, and Kenji, her maybe- fiance, alone in a house together.  
  
'Maybe they'll kill each other while I'm out. It'd save me a hell of a lot of problems.' She thought grumpily, grabbing hiraikotsu and closing the door behind her carefully. It took her a few minutes to realize what she had thought.  
  
'Hold on. . . why would killing Miroku and Kenji changed anything? I know if Kenji was gone, there would be no proposal, and less of a reason to stay here. . . but Miroku? What has he got to do with anything?' she scoffed, throwing it to the fact that it was early and her brain wasn't properly working yet. She walked without thought for a bit longer, and then readied herself.  
  
'What am I going to do?' she wondered, absentmindedly tugging at the end of her hair. 'If I stay- I will be a true demon exterminator once again. I will train and fight with a real team, and it- it'll be like I'm home.' She smiled sadly. 'And Kenji. If I stay, I will most likely marry him.' Then she laughed at herself. 'More like if I choose to marry him, I will stay.' She looked at the horizon and saw the slightest hint of light. The sun would rise soon. 'at the same time, if I stay, I will probably not see Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku again. I can't just forget about them. They have been my family since my real family died. And I will not be in pursuit of-' she wouldn't let herself think "Naraku".  
  
'But if I leave with Inuyasha and the rest of them, things will go back to the way they've been for the past few months. I will be with my friends, I'll be truly a part of something. I can't say that I wouldn't miss that life- the groping, the battling, "osuwari", the suspicious bathing. . .' she giggled to herself. Yet somehow the prospect of leaving with her friends frightened her. Almost as much as the thought of losing them frightened her.  
  
She went through the cycle several times, and it seemed impossible to choose one lifestyle over another. After a half hour or so, the sun had almost fully risen and she was nearing the place where Inuyasha and Kagome had set up camp. She was surprised when she saw Kagome's small and oddly dressed form nearing her.  
  
"Kagome-chan," she said as she neared her friend. "What are you doing up at an hour like this?"  
  
"I knew you had a big decision to make, so I figured you'd be up. I know you've been walking, Sango, but do you mind walking with me?" the younger girl asked.  
  
"Of course, Kagome!" they headed down the path Sango had run just last night.  
  
"So. . . what do you think you're going to do, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked quietly. Sango shook her head and stared at the ground.  
  
"I don't know. And I have to decide before- when exactly is Inuyasha planning to leave?" she asked.  
  
"Sometime in the afternoon, I suppose," Kagome guessed. Sango sighed. That gave her more time, but it also gave her the afternoon to dread. "Sango," she said suddenly. "May I ask you a private question?" Sango looked at her, surprised, then nodded. "Do you love Kenji?"  
  
"No," Sango answered slowly. "Not yet." Kagome nodded, looking at the ground.  
  
"Then you shouldn't marry him." She said firmly. Sango smiled bitterly at her friend.  
  
"It is not that simple-"  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm not saying anything about leaving or staying, Sango, but do not marry him if you don't love him." Kagome sounded almost angry, and Sango smiled at her friend.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome-chan."  
  
"One more, Sango. . . do you love Miroku-sama?" she asked, completely serious. Sango burned red in the face and sputtered for a minute.  
  
"No!" she said, a little too loudly. "'Love' and the monk should never be in the same sentence, Kagome." Sango crossed her arms and looked away, and Kagome sighed. Sango looked at her, and she seemed to be upset. "Kagome-chan?" she asked, softening. "Are you angry with me?"  
  
"Not angry, Sango. I am hurt that you are so seriously considering leaving us, and scared that you actually will." Kagome's eyes were wet. "You're a part of us, Sango. You are my sister." Sango threw her arms around Kagome, and they both began to cry as they held each other. After a while, Kagome laughed softly through her tears. "Besides," she said almost cheerfully. "How am I supposed to handle the two of them without you?" despite feeling sad, Sango had to laugh too. But Kagome pulled back, and her face was serious.  
  
"You can't leave us, Sango." She said. "Inuyasha and Shippo and I need you." They began walking again. "and I think Miroku needs you more than we do." Sango stared at her friend for a minute, but Kagome didn't say anything or look at her friend. Sango could see an ornery grin on Kagome's face.  
  
"You're teasing," she said, doubtfully.  
  
"No," Kagome said, grinning broader. "I just enjoy the fact."  
  
They walked for a while more, just silently enjoying each other's company. Kagome had given Sango a great deal to think about, and she tried to make her way through it. When they reached the crude tent Inuyasha had constructed, Kagome turned to Sango.  
  
"Arigato, Sango." She smiled brightly and hugged her. Sango hugged her back, tightly.  
  
"No, Kagome-chan. Thank you." Sango headed slowly back to Kenji's. Right before she opened the outside door that opened into her room, she heard a monstrous howl and a scream that sounded dangerously like Kagome's. She turned and saw a huge red demon right where she had left Kagome. Miroku opened the door.  
  
"Come on," he said tersely. Sango cursed the demon's timing and threw off her regular kimono, pulling on her demon exterminating suit before Miroku had taken another step out the door. Kirara was full-demon sized and waiting for them. They mounted silently and tore off towards the demon.  
  
"What demon is attacking now?" Sango wondered aloud angrily. Miroku didn't look at her.  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
Sango felt a hate inside her bubble and rise to the surface as she realized who he meant-Naraku. The anger burned her veins and she almost lost her head, but quickly gained it like any demon exterminator would. She frowned and tightened her grip around Miroku's waist. It took her a moment to realize that for the first time, he was in front of her on Kirara. But in that moment they arrived to find a massive, 8-story, blood red demon that held Kagome in it's left claw. Inuyasha had tetsusaiga out and bared at the demon.  
  
"LET KAGOME GO!!!!" he screamed angrily at it. It laughed and held her just a bit higher out of Inuyasha's reach. Inuyasha noticed Miroku and Sango on Kirara. "Miroku, Sango!" he yelled. "Get Kagome out of here! NOW!" he didn't need to say it twice. He charged the demon, letting out an anguished yell as he slashed at its belly. It moved back almost as quickly, and Sango urged Kirara on.  
  
"Come on, Kirara! Let's get Kagome." She said, and the cat demon obeyed. She rushed at the demon's clawed hand, but it was moving too quickly for them to save Kagome easily. She was yelling in pain and anger. "Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I can't move and his claw is in my stomach and I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS TO USE MY BOW!!!!!" she screamed. Sango felt Miroku chuckle darkly.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome, we're working on it!" he yelled to her. He turned to Sango. "I'm going to stay on Kirara and confuse it, I want you to jump down to it's claw and try to get her loose." He said. She nodded.  
  
"Kirara, in!" she yelled. The cat demon flew in at amazing speed, and got her near enough to jump and make the claw. She landed on its nail, realizing how huge the demon really was. It hadn't noticed she was there because Inuyasha kept coming closer and closer with his swings, and Kirara and Miroku zoomed around its head so its vision was screwed.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said. Her face was white, and the demon's claw was digging deeply into her stomach. Blood poured over it.  
  
"I'll get you out of there, Kagome," Sango said. She drew her sword. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but this isn't going to be pretty." She began hacking at its thumb, because it only had three fingers and if the thumb was gone, Kagome would be free. The demon howled, but not because of it's thumb, Inuyasha had sunk tetsusaiga deeply into its knee and nearly took the lower leg off of it. Sango worked quickly, driving her sword down with strength the speed. Soon enough, it was only hanging on by a thin piece of flesh.  
  
"Can you pull it out of yourself?" Sango asked Kagome. She nodded and tugged at the claw in her abdomen.  
  
"It's stuck," she said, and Sango helped her pull gently until she was free. Kagome began to slip, but Sango grabbed her elbow and pulled her to safety on the demon's second finger. At that moment it began swinging it's hand wildly, and both girls fell and clutched to it for their lives. Kagome's loss of blood made her weak, and she was shaken off easily.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Inuyasha leapt off the demon's thigh and caught her easily, setting her gently to the ground. Sango held on tightly to the demon's finger as she heard Inuyasha attack with ferocity.  
  
"You are one of Naraku's?" he yelled. The demon only laughed, and loosed Sango from himself before she knew what was going on. She tumbled through the air wildly, and her only thought was:  
  
'At least I won't have to make that decision any more.' She felt herself hit something soft, and turned her head to see Miroku smiling at her.  
  
"You think we'd let you hit the ground?" he asked, and she smiled thankfully. She straightened herself so she sat astride Kirara in front of him. Something caught the corner of her eye- a white baboon.  
  
"Miroku!" she yelled, pointing at it. He turned.  
  
"Naraku," he said. Kirara hurled herself at the form, and Sango and Miroku jumped off before she had even landed. In the same swing and with opposite blows, Miroku and Sango beheaded the baboon. As usual, though, his laughter didn't stop.  
  
"When will you learn?" his evil voice chuckled. "You can kill me and kill me, but I will never die." Sango and Miroku turned as the demon behind them hit the ground with a crash; tetsusaiga sticking out of its chest.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: * wipes sweat off brow * I wrote an action scene! Go me! Of course, it wasn't all that good, but hey, I never claimed it would be. Once again, this is not the last chapter, but we're nearing the end. * sniff * And if anyone can give me pointers for writing an action scene, obviously it wouldn't hurt me to take them.  
  
Youkai of the flame Hishu- well thank you, I'm glad that I'm doing a good job of keeping them in character. I fear they may be a little too serious, but that's the tone of the fic so I'll get over it. Thanks for reading!  
  
RK-128 - basically, if you review you get a note ;) I can't say whether or not Miroku is going to do anything more, but. . . well, I can't say anything, LOL. "she must be nearing her womanly times." * sigh * I will miss the late night writing for the next few weeks. . . I might just set my alarm for 1 and get up and write. . .  
  
Kaylana - you sound like me- fic surfing at 3 am. Rock on, it's the only way to do it ;)  
  
Echelon- I think you're not the only one hopelessly biased in this situation. . . * coughs inconspicuously and points at self * I can't figure out if Miroku let his poker face slip in the last chapter at the proposal, or if he kept it. . . this is so sad, I don't know what's going on in my own fic. I'm glad you think they're all in character, I made doubly sure they weren't. Well, I hope you enjoyed this action-packed chapter. ;)  
  
islandchick48 - I this may be my one miroku/sango fic without groping. Well. . . not much, anyways. Thank you for reading, I'm glad you enjoy it ;) 


	9. Are You Happy Now?

The Haunting: Are You Happy Now?  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: This chapter is a light 'n fluffy songfic, and is also WAFFy. Yay for WAFF! You know I had to put some in after all that action and gore. Or lack thereof, but whatever. As a warning, it's not going to be * too * waffy, because I don't like to overdo it, and I'm not going to change the basic plot of the series (MirokuxSango, at least). Oh! And I have a fanart I drew that goes along with this story, but I'll give you the link at the end. I'm not going to spoil it, and don't look at it now! No! Resist. . . look later. . . good. You know, I should leave the author's notes alone, I tend to ramble, but. . . ok, nevermind.  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Michelle Branch owns "Are You Happy Now". The song has a different meaning than what I'm putting in, but you'll get that, you fiend you.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango sighed and then slowly untied the clasp that kept her hair out of her face. It had been hardly 7 AM and already they had fought and destroyed one of Naraku's demons. Kagome had been severely injured, but she insured her friends that she was fine, and that all she needed was a little rest. Inuyasha, more worried than any father could ever be, had hurriedly said that they would remain in the village until Kagome was healed.  
  
"But after that," he had growled, "We're gone." Sango smiled softly. Just like Inuyasha to act tough while making such a soft decision. He really did love Kagome, whether he admitted it to himself or not. Then Miroku suggested that after such a battle, they all get some sleep. Kenji had quickly offered his dojo up for them to stay in while Kagome healed, and they took advantage of it.  
  
At the moment, Inuyasha sat against the wall, leaning against his sword as he always did when he slept, but now he cradled Kagome carefully in his arms. Her head was tucked under his chin and he supported the rest of her torso with his arms. Shippo lie awkwardly in Kagome's arms, twitching every three minutes or so. Sango noticed that Inuyasha was blushing slightly and couldn't help but grin some more.  
  
Miroku lie in his bed roll across the room, asleep and as unmoving as stone. She shook her head, and then crawled into her own bedroll precariously between Inuyasha & Kagome and Miroku, and instantly fell asleep. It was 11:15 in the morning.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The group slept surprisingly long, and when Sango awoke it was well after midnight. Someone- Kenji, no doubt- had come in and given them each an extra blanket and lit soft lights around the room. She yawned, no longer feeling tired, and looked to see if anyone was up. Kenji snored lightly a room over, and Kagome and Inuyasha breathed deeply in unison. Shippo was twitching, as usual, and Kirara mewed in her sleep. But Miroku's bedroll was empty and unfolded. She opened the door to the porch and found him silently watching the stars. He didn't move.  
  
"I thought you'd be up." He said simply. Sango paused and then sat next to him.  
  
"You and Kagome-chan seem to know my sleeping habits better than even I do," she said. For a moment they were silent.  
  
"Funny how well you get to know a person after traveling with them," Miroku stated softly. Sango looked away. He needn't be so obvious.  
  
"Hmm," she said pointlessly. Miroku looked at her directly.  
  
"Are you staying?" he asked. Sango was taken aback.  
  
'The monk's strong point was never subtlety. . .'  
  
"Staying. . . here?" she asked, somewhat flustered by his directness. Miroku nodded impatiently.  
  
"Are you staying here or leaving with us? Your decision was to be made by now." He looked back at the stars.  
  
"I. . . I haven't decided." Sango knew this was something to be ashamed of, but although her face burned she stared defiantly at him. Miroku laughed softly and didn't look at her.  
  
"Mushin always said indecision would be my downfall. Either that or women." He grinned almost bitterly when Sango choked back a suspicious sounding sneeze. Then he continued. "The thing is, Sango," he faced her. "That I- and all the others, of course- wouldn't take it too lightly if you decided to stay here." She frowned at him, not understanding. "Not only are you a vital part of our team, you're our companion and friend. No, not only those things, but we would be offended if you left us. Or, rather, forced us to leave you behind." Miroku watched her face, which showed nothing. "You know that you really hurt Kagome even by considering staying here, don't you?"  
  
"I know," she replied regretfully. He was very craftily getting to her- phrases like "you really hurt Kagome" and "leave you behind" and "I would miss you". 'Hold on,' she thought quickly. 'He never said "I would miss you". . .' but Miroku continued.  
  
"And we do need you in battle. How many times have you saved each of us? What will happen when you're not there in the future?" he implored. Sango's stomach contracted in a spasm of pain and she bit her lip.  
  
"You survived before I was there. . ." she argued weakly. Miroku shrugged.  
  
"I believe that was fate. But now that you're a part of us, it will be hard to adjust without you." He looked right at her. "In more ways than one."  
  
'"More ways than one"? What did he mean by that?' she wondered. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I. . . don't want to leave you, Houshi-sama. It's just. . . you don't understand. I can't choose."  
  
"I think you underestimate me, Sango." Miroku sounded angry. Sango looked reproachfully at him.  
  
"I didn't mean it like-" but Miroku interrupted her with an impatient sigh.  
  
"Just tell me truly that you're happy here,"  
  
*~*~*  
  
now  
  
don't just walk away  
  
pretending everything's ok  
  
and you don't care about me  
  
could you look me in the eye  
  
and tell me that you're happy now  
  
could you tell it to my face  
  
or have I been erased?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango looked down at her hands.  
  
"I don't know." She scowled, angry with herself, and avoided his gaze.  
  
"Then let me help you decide." His voice was distinctly deeper than usual, and it caught Sango by surprise. She looked up to find his eyes intense, but didn't have time to ponder it. Miroku pulled her roughly to himself and pressed his lips firmly against her own. Sango's eyes flew open and for moments she did nothing in pure shock, even when his cursed hand came up to caress her face. Her stomach and heart seemed to have become one organ, pulsing and rolling together nervously. Then he pulled back and returned to his previous position.  
  
"Then let me help you decide." He said again, in the exact tone as he had before, only this time he sneezed afterwards and didn't kiss her. Sango's mind whirled in confusion and shock that still hadn't worn off from being kissed. She tried for a few moments to get fully formed words out, flustered.  
  
"I'm sorry. . . excuse me?" she asked, her voice bordering on insanely bewildered.  
  
". . . let me help you decide. . ." Miroku glanced at her, looking suspicious and somewhat confused.  
  
"Help me decide HOW, exactly?" she demanded, voice rising. Miroku now leaned slightly away from her.  
  
"With. . . questions, and. . . reasoning. . ." he looked as if he truly didn't understand, and Sango began to get angry.  
  
"Oh, "reasoning", is THAT what you call it??? HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!" she was standing now, fighting to keep from yelling or beating him senseless. Unfortunately, he only looked more confused.  
  
"Well, yes, Sango, I usually do call giving someone reasons "reasoning", but as far as I know you have no reason to accuse me of being a hentai. At least. . . not right at this moment, you don't." he was almost scared, and Sango sat down, holding her head heavily in her hands.  
  
"Are you telling me," she breathed dangerously, "that you have NO idea what just happened?" Miroku looked at her oddly.  
  
"From what I can tell," he said. "you want to kill me for offering to help you decide if you are happy or not." He was starting to watch Sango with a worried air now.  
  
"You truly don't. . . you really have no idea. . ." Sango began almost hysterically. She ran her fingers raggedly through her hair. "Kami-sama. I'm hallucinating."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: wow, I enjoy being evil. Ok, for a fanart to go with this chapter, go to my IY website (in my profile) and then click on "pairings" and then "Miroku and Sango" and then "Fanfiction and fanart" and then "fanart" (whew!). It's the last picture on the page, mind you. Heh heh heh.  
  
Also, I thought that I should explain "the kiss", since it's kinda unclear as to whether it happened or not. If you want a simple yes or no to that question, it's yes and no. You see, the kiss didn't * really * happen. At least not in this dimension. At that moment, Miroku wanted to kiss her as part of his "helping her decide" thing, and, subconsciously, Sango wanted to be kissed. But he didn't, because it would've been wrong. Yet in another dimension, he didn't care if it was wrong and he just kissed her. Sango was momentarily thrown into the alternate dimension, and then brought back just in time to hear Miroku repeat himself.  
  
I really have WAY too strong an interest in alternate dimensions and time travel. But I figure, hey, if Kagome can jump through a well, Sango can too (though maybe not literally).  
  
Youkai of the flame Hishu- I'm glad my action scene didn't suck terribly. I'm not quite sure what you mean about the "losing your best friend" comment, but then again I only slept for 2 hours last night. Arigato, read on.  
  
RK-128- glad you liked my action scene as well. I thought the whole thing was rather awkward and sporadic, but hey. I'm so sad that the next chapter is the last. . . I won't know what to do with myself. Hmmm. Well, keep on writing because I'm interested in keeping on reading ;)  
  
Kawaii M-chan- thanks much!  
  
Echelon- trust me, I'm really upset that this story's almost done. I might have to find an excuse to keep it going. Sorry the update took so long, but basically I'm prolonging the inevitable end * cries * Oh well. Thanks so much for reading along and reviewing, it's so nice to get feedback like yours. 


	10. Alive

The Haunting: Alive  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Alright. . . final chapter. * crying * I really, really hope you all enjoyed this story and thanks so much for reading it. If I get enough requests, I'll do an abstract continuation. . . key word being "abstract". Meaning "different". Mwa.  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, and I own. . . Kenji. Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into. . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo stopped just outside the village to look back. Shippo was trying his hardest not to cry, and Kagome was in shock.  
  
"I can't believe she just. . .she's just going to. . ." Kagome whimpered, and Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I told you she would, Kagome, but you insisted that she would leave with us. . ." he snapped, but he was floating around Kagome with worry, as if her crying would bring about the end of the world. Miroku looked away from both of them, trying hard not to say something acidic.  
  
"Let's get going," he said coldly, walking away without a second glance. The remaining three stared after him.  
  
"Boy. . . I knew Sango was Miroku's woman, but I didn't ever think he'd leave without her. . ." Shippo said in innocent awe. Inuyasha "feh'd" at him.  
  
"Shows what you know." He said, but couldn't seem to think up anything more.  
  
"No, Inuyasha," Kagome interjected. "I always kinda saw the two of them together, too, but I guess he's in too much denial to go get her back."  
  
"Yeah, stupid monk's not used to having to sweat over Sango, he doesn't know how to handle it." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"How would you've handled it, Inuyasha?" she asked curiously. Inuyasha sputtered in embarrassment.  
  
"He wouldn't have had his hands on you- HER! . . .on her in the first place." He blushed furiously and looked away. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Oh," she said, and then, under her breath, "Good boy."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango peeked her head into the room her friends had slept the night before, but only Kirara occupied the room. She frowned and jogged to find them or Kenji.  
  
"Ah, Sango!" Kenji called upon seeing her. He was grinning broadly, and bent to kiss her on the cheek. "My bride to be!" Sango froze and stared at him.  
  
"Erm. . . where are my friends?" she asked, blushing at being called a "bride". Kenji's smile faltered.  
  
"They've left. . . I thought. . . since you hadn't left with them. . . that you had decided to stay, and marry me." Now he was blushing, and the smile was replaced with worry.  
  
"But I would never let them go without saying goodbye! What are you people thinking?" Sango snapped, angry. Kenji looked hopeful.  
  
"So. . . you are staying? You'll marry me?" he asked. Sango sighed and reluctantly took his hand.  
  
"Kenji. . .your offer is generous, and I was tempted, but my place is not here. I'm meant to be with my friends, because I am a part of them." She swallowed. "They are a part of me. We have the same goal. And. . . as rag-tag as we all are, I cannot fail to recognize them as my team and my family." She smiled guiltily at him, and he pulled his hand back to himself gently.  
  
"I wish you had told me this when I first proposed, or when I asked permission to court you. I see now that you were leading me on, and I wish you had not." All this was said while looking at his lap.  
  
"Kenji, I. . . I never meant to lead you on. I just never understood what I wanted, and you got the brunt of that. . . I'm sorry."  
  
"Was HE what you wanted all along?" Kenji asked bitterly.  
  
"He.?"  
  
"The monk. Miroku." Kenji stared accusingly into her eyes.  
  
"No! No!" Sango said immediately, but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to ask herself the same question later. Kenji sighed and took her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so harsh, Sango, but I did believe you would marry me. And then I find out you are meant to be among others, one of which loves you as much as I do-"  
  
"Miroku does not love me." Sango interrupted with finality. Kenji smiled sadly at her.  
  
"He does. He essentially told me whenever we spoke of you together." He said, and seemed to be struggling with a smile before he looked away. "I am sorry, I cannot contain my jealousy. Two men love you, and I am one, but you will be with the other."  
  
"Kenji, I do not love you." She winced at the sincerity her voice held, but continued. "You are a valued friend I will remember forever, but I do not love you, nor do I love the monk." She couldn't help but feel that she was lying through her teeth somehow, but it was the truth. She blushed again as he kissed her cheek again.  
  
"Then go, Sango." He smiled. "Go where you will be happy." Sango had been in the process of leaving, but she froze and on instinct kissed his cheek in return.  
  
"Thank you for understanding, Kenji." She left the room, gathered hiraikotsu and Kirara, and flew off in pursuit of her friends.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The mood was somber for the remaining four members of Inuyasha's group. All were depressed at having to go on without Sango, but Miroku was sour, and the other three distanced themselves from him to avoid it. Kagome sighed and glanced back at the village.  
  
"What am I supposed to do without Sango?" she asked softly, keeping her voice quiet so it wouldn't break. Inuyasha twitched at the sadness in her voice, but his reply was harsh- or as harsh as he could make it.  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he snarled, but somehow Kagome found comfort in his voice.  
  
"I don't think you'll have to figure it out," all four turned quickly to locate the voice, and sure enough, up in the sky on Kirara, was Sango.  
  
"SANGO!!!!! KIRARA!!!!" Shippo jumped futilely to reach his friends, and Kagome and Sango laughed.  
  
"What made you come back?" Kagome asked as Kirara's paws hit the ground gracefully. Shippo hurled himself at Kirara's chest and hugged her tightly, and then did the same to Sango. Sango giggled as she hugged the little kitsune back.  
  
"You're my friends. You made me come back." She smiled and Kagome smiled back, but Inuyasha feh'd and turned around to walk next to Miroku, who was already heading on. Sango frowned.  
  
"What wrong with you guys? Sango came back! She chose us!" Kagome yelled after them, sounding ticked off.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!" Kagome ran and peeled Inuyasha out of his imprint in the ground before he could move to stand and instantly began lecturing him. Sango grinned; so things were back to normal. She glanced at Miroku, who hadn't looked at her once since she had hit the ground. Almost back to normal. She burst into a jog and caught up to walk by his side.  
  
"Houshi-sama. . ."  
  
"Sango. I thought you were staying to marry Kenji." His voice was cool and toneless. Sango's stomach fluttered in a jolt of fear that he would never forgive her.  
  
"I may have considered it, but in the end, I was going to leave with you." She smiled weakly, but he merely looked at her.  
  
"You shouldn't do that- play with his heart and my mind. It's not like you." He looked away.  
  
"I- I didn't mean to. I just. . . I was confused for awhile." Sango stuttered in her rush to explain. "I don't want you to be angry with me-"  
  
"I'm not angry with you." Miroku was smiling bitterly, and Sango felt her worry grow.  
  
"But you're upset. . ." without knowing, she was holding tightly to Miroku's sleeve. Upon noticing this, she dropped it quickly. Miroku turned to her and took her hands gently.  
  
"I almost lost you to a village and a man, Sango. For the second time." Miroku was now smiling affectionately down at her. Sango blushed furiously and tried to clear her muddled mind, but found that she couldn't.  
  
"I. . . I. . . you haven't lost me." It was the only thing she could pull through the rabble that was her mind, and it was the only thing he needed to hear. He smiled warmly, innocent and glowing.  
  
"I'm glad." Miroku reached for her hand and took it, squeezing gently before letting it drop to her side again. "It would be lonely out here without my best companion." The look in his eyes told Sango exactly what she had always wanted to hear from him secretly, but she blushed furiously and denied it like crazy.  
  
"It might've gotten a little lonely back there without a lecher for company." She shot back, but she was smiling. Miroku grinned brilliantly.  
  
"Glad to see you've found your home."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for the Haunting, unless enough people want my obscure and different "sequel", if you could call it that. Thanks for sticking with me, guys. 


End file.
